


Orange, Red, and Yellow

by 5hinzee



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Camping, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sunsets, Tattoos, golden jjong, kibum has flowers in his hair aw, probably cheesy but whatever, stupid mosquitoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hinzee/pseuds/5hinzee
Summary: Soulmates AU where a tattoo appears the moment you realize that you're in love with your soulmate.Jonghyun and Key go on a camping trip, more than prepared with both their own supplies and whatever else Key's grandmother could throw into their arms. The most pleasant part? Enjoying the sunset.





	Orange, Red, and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Not leaving my writing as lowercase intended? Wow, insane.
> 
> Anyway, there's not much to say except thank you for reading, so I'll leave you to it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated, as per usual. Hope you enjoy!

The sky is painted with warm colors, oranges and reds matching the flowers that Jonghyun had decorated Kibum's hair with just for fun. They're just as he had left them; surprisingly, only one has fallen out so far. It landed on the back of Jonghyun's hand that had rested on the ground beside him, this being the only reason he had noticed. 

They sit side by side on a light blue blanket, one that Kibum's grandmother had lent them once she found out about their camping trip. This, along with plenty of other blankets and supplies, were sent with them. Even after Kibum insisted that they'd "only be out for a weekend," and that it'd "only be more of a hassle to pack and unpack," they still ended up accepting the items and bringing them along.

Kibum moves his hand away from where it had been resting beside Jonghyun's, just barely touching. Scratching his arm, he furrows his eyebrows as he looks at the spot on his arm that he's itching at. Once he moves his hand away, he sees a mosquito bite, whining as he rubs at the spot again.

"Stupid mosquitos," he grumbles, looking around them as if he were speaking to all of the pesky insects. Out of nowhere he feels another blanket being placed around his shoulders. He looks to his side at Jonghyun, who scoots a bit closer to wrap the other end of the blanket around his own shoulders. 

Kibum was going to say something along the lines of "why did I let you bring me here to be eaten alive by mosquitos? or even a bear?" Yes, he was, but he was so rudely interrupted by Jonghyun's kind act that all he was able to do was scoot just a bit closer. And perhaps rest his head on the other's shoulder, but we won't talk about that.

Yet another flower falls from Kibum's hair, somehow having made its way to the back of his head. It falls down onto the blanket, before being carried away by the wind. Another orange flower has flown away, but there's still more. Neither of them notice this time, too busy watching the slowly changing sunset. 

"I like watching the sunset on the mountains," Jonghyun says after a moment of comfortable silence, "for some reason, more than I do at home."

Kibum hadn't thought about it until now, but he kind of agrees. It's not quite as comfortable as sitting on his balcony with a warm mug of tea in his hands, but it is nice. For a moment he wonders why the sunset seems more beautiful in this moment, though he doesn't ponder over it for long. He pushes the question out of his mind, instead deciding to enjoy and appreciate the moment.

Realization soon hits him, of both the moment and the close proximity between himself and Jonghyun. He sits up, head lifting off of Jonghyun's shoulder. Another flower falls, a yellow one this time. It falls into his lap, going unnoticed and ignored once again. Jonghyun doesn't seem to question why the other suddenly sat up, more focused on the breathtaking scenery.

They then fall into another comfortable silence, which stretches between them until the colors begin to fade. Jonghyun isn't the one to break it this time. Kibum worries a bit about ruining the moment when he decides to speak, knowing that his best friend prefers quiet over meaningless conversations. He speaks anyway, not finding this topic entirely meaningless.

"You know… the tattoos?" he begins, earning himself a glance accompanied by a raised eyebrow. "The soulmate ones… What would you want yours to be of?"

Jonghyun's expression softens, and Kibum notices something in his eyes that he can't quite pinpoint the meaning of. Jonghyun is an honest man, not one to keep many secrets. Perhaps it wasn't something to think too much of, he decides, when Jonghyun looks back at the sky. 

It takes a second for a reply to be heard, but Kibum lets him take his time. "I wouldn't really mind, no matter what it would be of," he says softly. He pulls his sleeves over his hands, most likely to keep them covered from the cool breeze. "I'd like for it to be a moon, though. That is, if I got to choose."

Kibum nods slowly in understanding, satisfied with the answer. As he thinks of his own reply, Jonghyun adds, "I would like for it to match my soulmate's."

He looks towards the other once again, whose gaze still lies ahead of them. The golden hues of the remaining sunlight make it appear as if his skin is glowing, or as if he is made of gold. Kibum finds it fitting, considering how much he treasures his friend. Or perhaps as much so, as Jonghyun's worth is beyond any material price.

Kibum soon realizes that he was staring at his friend, blinking himself out of his daze. His gaze, however, remains on Jonghyun. Jonghyun who seems to also be deep in thought, Jonghyun who always has the best answers to his questions. Jonghyun who is honest, Jonghyun who has always been by his side. His best friend.

Repeating the final phrase in his mind, he winces once he feels a burning sensation on his wrist. Rudely interrupted from his train of thought, he rubs at the spot with irritation, looking around them once more. "Damn mosquitos," he mumbles grumpily, only for Jonghyun to laugh and pull the blanket tighter around them. 

 

Later that night, Jonghyun had gone to lie down in their tent and Kibum remained by the fire, colorful flowers now gone without a trace. He turns over his wrist to examine the spot he felt burning earlier, and rather than seeing a red mosquito bite as he had expected to, a small star outlined in black ink has appeared on his wrist. A gasp escapes his lips at the sight, and he brings his hand up to cover his mouth quickly. He covers it with his sleeve and puts out the fire, a million thoughts running through his mind at once. 

He joins Jonghyun in their somewhat spacious tent, lying down in his own spot. Watching as Jonghyun puts his book to the side, he nods silently when asked if he should turn the lantern off. When Jonghyun's right hand reaches to do so, Kibum stares with wide eyes at the small star on his wrist, illuminated by the light of the lantern. It was similar to his own new one, yet not quite identical.

That night he tosses and turns without ever coming close to sleep. His mind races with all sorts of thoughts, wondering if Jonghyun's star was manmade or a soulmate tattoo. He winces every time the thought of the other's soulmate being someone else crosses his mind, hoping he wouldn't have one of the soulmates that went on to live with someone else instead.

He finally gets some sleep much later in the night, Jonghyun waking up merely a couple of hours after he had fallen asleep. When Kibum wakes up again the older is sitting outside, a blanket wrapped around him tightly. Kibum peeks his head out to look for him, and he only recognizes him by the patterns of his grandmother's blanket and the shade of the other male's messy hair.

Eventually he manages to get himself up and out of the tent, albeit with much struggle. He seats himself beside Jonghyun on the blanket that was laid out on the ground, an eerily similar image to the previous night. Noticing that the older is staring off, lost in his train of thought, he waves the back of his left hand in front of his face to tease him and to help him snap out of it. "Hey, Jjong-"

The result, instead, was Jonghyun grabbing his wrist gently. An orange flower is dropped in the process, one that the younger male hadn't even noticed was there. Taken aback, Kibum simply watches with confusion as Jonghyun turns his hand over slowly. Seeing nothing there, Jonghyun rests the hand back down gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you," he trails off, pressing his lips together at the forgiving shrug his friend gives.

"Can I.. see your other hand?" he asks after a lot of hesitance, all of which was apparent in his voice. The youngest of the two immediately freezes in place, unsure of what to do. If Jonghyun sees the tattoo, how will he explain? Would he lie about it, say it was someone else? Or maybe he could avoid the topic altogether, doing something like acting cute or teasing him to fluster or distract him. Or even annoy him.

"Key?" he asks softly, and the said male can't pinpoint an exact emotion at all in his voice this time. He holds out his right hand slowly, unsure of what universe there could be where he would say no to Jonghyun. Ah, unless it's about trivial things. Such as stealing his dogs or trying to feed the fish in the pond at the park goldfish.

He watches the older's expression carefully as he examines his hand, becoming still when he pulls up Kibum's sleeve just slightly. Key nearly winces again, practically expecting rejection or to be friendzoned at this point, but he keeps a poker face. Calm and collected, he tells himself, stay calm and collected.

Seconds tick by until they add up into minutes, and it feels like years before Jonghyun finally says something. Well, rather than saying, doing. He lets go of Kibum's hand to pull his own sleeve up, showing his own similar star tattoo. The action was wordless, but it easily has Kibum feeling silly. He knew before Jonghyun said the words, but was previously far too perplexed by the situation to believe it.

"I'm hoping that I'm not reading this wrong, but… I love you."

"No homo..?"

"Full homo."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I could not resist the "full homo" joke at the end because I wasn't sure how else to end it,,, 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
